redfeverfandomcom-20200214-history
Trevahn Fremont
Trevahn Fremont, second son of Regent-Lord Julian Fremont, is a 37-year-old retired soldier and life-long huntsman originally born and raised in Lord's Landing. He was trained by a hired hand of his sire's, known as "the wolf," and follows an ancient, some might even say archaic, religion. He is the ''de facto ''leader of his group, not because he is a natural-born leader, because he isn't. It's more because he has certain bits of information—that of a clandestine nature—that no one else does. Appearance Trevahn has dark brown hair that is either short-cropped, or long and scraggly. There is no in-between. He is usually seen sporting unkempt facial hair, simply because he usually cannot be bothered to shave. He is of average height, thin and lanky, dressed in boiled leather armor and a wide-brimmed hat. He keeps a whitesteel-reinforced crossbow, a serrated machete, and various knives on his person at all times, even while sleeping. He has the look of someone always ready to travel, and usually carries a satchel of trail food and various (seemingly random) supplies. His grey eyes have a haunted look about them, and are usually bloodshot. Personality Like his hairstyles, Trevahn only has two attitudes: a nonchalance that borders on catatonic, or an almost mechanical level of focus. He tends to be rather blunt and abrasive in conversation, and has little tolerance for dishonesty—particularly when people are dishonest with themselves. He has a certain soft spot for young people, particularly when they are treated badly or unjustly by their elders. Whether this has to do with his own childhood, or a simple matter of disliking adult society, is generally unknown. He doesn't make a habit of psychoanalyzing himself, since he already spends so much time doing it to others. Trevahn can be an effective leader, particularly in moments of crisis, but he doesn't seem to enjoy the task of leading. He treats his allies like gamepieces, unconsciously, and doesn't like it. History Trevahn began his life as the son of Regent-Lord Fremont, a prominent figurehead in the region that contains Lord's Landing, but—as is often the case with great men—Trevahn rather detested the life of a nobleman. He preferred practical lessons, like hunting and swordsmanship, to learning proper etiquette or the ins and outs of surcoats. He learned most of his most important skills from Fenra Heiler, a mercenary hired on as a personal guard by his sire. These skills were honed when Trevahn followed through with his training by joining the Father's Army at sixteen years. Trevahn quickly became known as a man who could be trusted with "dark" jobs, and his reputation was something of a mixed bag as a result. His commanders trusted him, but his compatriots didn't. At some point during his life as a soldier, Trevahn learned about, and converted to, an archaic form of Phila's prime religion. Where most people choose one of the Four Saints to follow, and dedicate themselves to a specific form of scripture specific to their saint's virtues, Trevahn opted to follow the Father Himself, and embrace all tenets of His teachings; a feat none but the most enlightened and dedicated are able to do. Since then, Trevahn has been a wanderer, working when he must, drinking when he can, and keeping a wary eye out for . . . anything. Affiliations Trevahn has, at one point or another in his life, been a member or supporter of a number of factions and prominent people, including: *The Father's Army *The Red Hand *The House Council of Mooncrest